A vulnerability detected in an operating system or software running on a computer is resolved by installing an update provided over a network, where the update requires real time network connectivity with the download server that provides the update. The computer running the vulnerable version of the operating system or software is compromised when the computer is connected to an infected network or an infected mass storage device. Known solutions include: (1) reformatting the computer and installing the updated operating system or software and (2) running anti-virus tools and quarantining an infected file, which may also require reformatting the computer when system files are corrupted. Furthermore, there is no way to assure that a version of an operating system and software is the latest version when a machine is first connected to the network. A known solution includes using a removable drive or manually copying an update of the operating system or software to install the latest version of the operating system or software. Manually copying the update makes it difficult to avoid software piracy. Updates that require real time network connectivity with the download server are not secure because the connection to the network may result in malware attacks. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.